


Some Like It Red

by Khylara



Series: Sex Shop [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick watch a movie.Fourth in the Sex Shop series
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Sex Shop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Some Like It Red

**Author's Note:**

> as promised...the sequel to Supermodel

"What are you watching?" Patrick asked as he walked into the bedroom, noticing Pete was glued to something on his laptop.

Pee immediately clicked it off. "Nothing," he said, ducking his head as a blush crept across his cheeks. 

Patrick's eyes narrowed. "You have got to be the worst liar I've ever known," he commented, folding his arms across his chest. "Out with it, Wentz."

"I was just watching a movie, that's all," Pete defended.

"Which one?" When Pete didn't answer him, Patrick sighed, knowing exactly which one it was. "I thought we were going to watch that together."

"You usually don't like movies like that," Pete said, more than a little confused.

"Normally, no. But you made such a big deal about it in the store I figured I'd give this one a try." He waved a hand at Pete. "Move over."

Pete immediately did so. "Are you sure?' he pressed. "You don't have to."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You're not watching it alone. Now...how far did you get?" he asked as Pete turned the laptop back on.

"Not very far. They were just starting to take their clothes off when you came in," Pete said as he cued it up from the beginning. He laid back against the pillows, drawing Patrick close as the credits rolled. The one guy reminds me of you."

Patrick watched as the redheaded actor's face flashed onto the screen. "I don't look like that," he said, taking in his tanned skin and washboard abs.

"No. You look a hundred times better," Pete said, kissing his cheek as cheesy saxophone music sounded over the speakers. "You know...we could make one of these."

Patrick looked at him. "No, Pete."

"I could film it on my phone," Pete went on. "No one would know."

"And what if your phone got hacked?" Patrick pointed out. "No, Pete. Not in a million years. It's bad enough that your dick pictures are still floating around out there in the ozone somewhere."

Pete winced. "Sorry, baby," he murmured. "My only excuse is that I was young and stupid back then."

"We all were back then," Patrick said, giving him a kiss. "It's okay, love."

Pete settled back down as the two of them watched the redhead and an equally built blond begin to trade messy kisses back and forth. "I want to reach out and punch him," he finally said. 

Patrick looked at him, confused. "Who? The redhead?"

"No, the blond," Pete said shortly, gritting his teeth. "Something about him is rubbing me the wrong way."

"Maybe because he's rubbing on the redhead?' Patrick asked, recognizing the signs of jealousy in his lover. "I'm right here, love."

"I know you are," Pete said scowling. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Patrick pushed the laptop over. "You can fast forward through it if you want to. I'm okay with it."

"I think I will." Pete hit the fast forward button, advancing to the next scene.

More cheesy saxophone music came through the speakers as a dark haired, heavily tattooed man walked in on the couple lounging in bed. "I smell a threesome," Pete commented. When Patrick didn't say anything, the bassist looked down. "What's wrong?"

"The third guy." Patrick was frowning. "He looks like you."

Pete leaned down to kiss him. "I'm right here, baby," he said softly. "Want me to skip it?"

"Yeah." Patrick looked up. "Sorry."

"No need to be," Pete said as he did so. "He was creeping me out a little, too."

The next scene featured the three previous actors and a fourth who had a curly head of hair suspiciously like Joe's. Patrick took the laptop and hit the fast forward button before he had all his clothes off. "Sorry," he apologized again. "Butt I don't need to be thinking of Joe that way."

Pete made a face. "Neither do i," he said. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"You're a lot hotter than that third guy was," Patrick commented.

"And you're definitely better looking than the redhead," Pete said. He turned off the laptop and shoved it under the bed. "Want to fool around?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Patrick pulled him into a kiss.

Pete rolled until he was on top of Patrick, kissing his way down his neck. "Beautiful," he murmured as he hiked up Patrick's shirt to lick at his nipples. "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

"So are you," Patrick gasped, pulling on his shirt. "Off. Take this off."

Getting up, Pete quickly stripped as Patrick did the same. "Okay?" he asked as he laid back down next to him.

"Better than okay," Patrick answered as he pulled Pete back into his arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist. "Can you?" he asked softly.

"Anything you want, baby," Pete murmured, kissing him. He reached for the lube and handed it to Patrick. "Get me ready."

Patrick slicked up his fingers and grasped Pete's cock in his hand, slathering it with gel. "Love you," he said, winding his arms back around his neck. 

"Love you," bracing himself, Pete slowly slid his way in.

"God, Pete," Patrick breathed, his eyes wide. "God, you feel so fucking good."

"So do you, baby," Pete said as he began to move. "Perfect for me."

"Please," Patrick begged, clutching him close. "Please..don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Never." Pete gave him a hard kiss as he moved faster. "I've got you, baby. Come on...let it go and come for me." He tightened his hold on Patrick, brushing a hand over the singer's face. "Patrick...love you."

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, his eyes wide as he came all over Pete's belly. gritting his teeth, Pete came a moment later, collapsing on top of him with one last groan.

Patrick let out a happy little sigh as he reached up to pet Pete's disheveled hair. "Now that was a hell of a lot better than the movie."

"Definitely." Pete leaned up for a kiss. "How about we grab a shower and go for a double feature?"

An indulgent smile crossed Patrick's face. "I don't know where you get your energy," he said. "You're on."


End file.
